Shooting Star
by Lady Loophole
Summary: After DH. Harry is repeating his seventh year at Hogwarts and sees a shooting star one night. He wishes his deepest desire...and wakes upin his parents seventh year!


**Disclaimer: I unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I want Sirius… **

_**Prologue **_

Ever since the Second War, Harry had been thinking about family. Recently, he had been thinking how unfair it was that almost everyone who was or was like a parent or mentor to him was dead. Multiple friends and innocent lives. Including his parents. That was what he wanted most. His parents. That wasn't too much to ask for was it? Apparently it was, because neither he nor Neville nor Teddy and many more didn't have them.

Hogwarts had been fixed up within three months of the war, just in time for the next year. He, Hermione, and Ron had decided to go back for their seventh year even though they didn't need it. They would all be given almost any Ministry after the war but they wanted to finish their education.

One night, Harry was up at the Astronomy Tower looking at the stars. The stars reminded of freedom and how there was light in the deepest of darkness. He obviously liked stars, looking at them at least. That one night, he saw a shooting star. As it passed he made a wish, one he thought wouldn't come true.

_I wish I could know my parents._

He got up several minutes after that and headed to the boys dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. He climbed into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_**Chapter 1**_

When James woke, he could tell something was different. It was obvious actually. There was an extra bed. In that bed, was a person. A person that looked scarily similar to him. He quickly roused three of the other four occupants of their dorm. Remus was the first to come to full consciousness. When he saw the boy, he went to wake Peter while James went to Sirius.

"Sirius! Wake up!" James whisper-yelled.

Sirius just groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Sirius!"

No response.

"Aguamenti!" A jet of water shot out of James' wand onto Sirius.

Sirius slowly sat up and glared at his best friend.

" Bloody hell James! What was that for?" Sirius whined.

Remus answered for James, "There's another bed here with a boy that could be James twin in it."

Sirius jumped out of his bed, "I gotta see this."

The four surrounded the boy's bed and stared at him. They noticed he still had his clothes and glasses on.

"Sh-should we wake him up?" Peter asked.

"I think we should," Remus responded.

James nudged his arm and the boy's reaction was most unexpected.

He swiftly shot up and drew his wand so that it was pointing at him. When he saw who was looking at him, his eyes widened. When they passed over Peter, they narrowed.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

To say the Marauders were shocked was an understatement.

"I," Sirius said grandly, "Am Sirius Orion Black."

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"P-Peter Pettigrew."

"And I, am the one and only James Potter."

"Who's that?" Nodding his head towards the other sleeping boy.

"Frank Longbottom. Who are _you_?" Remus asked.

"Harry. Harry James Potter."

"There isn't a Harry in my family. Why do you look like me?"James questioned.

"I'm from the future. I'm your son. If you're really James Potter that is," Harry said.

The Marauders eyes grew wide again.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Sirius inquired.

"Prove it. Be Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail," Harry had to stop himself for showing negative emotions and actions on the last name.

Not only was shock in the four boys' eyes, now a little fear was mixed in too. How did he know this? How did they know he was who he said he was? It made sense though…sort of.

The three Animagi glanced at Frank, who was still sleeping, and transformed. Harry nodded at them and they shifted back.

"You believe us now?" James asked.

"Yes," Harry responded as he got out of the bed, "What year are you in?

"Seventh. You?" Remus responded.

"Same, in a way."

"In a way?"

"I'll explain later. I need to see Mc-erm, Dumbledore," Harry told them.

"We'll escort you there," James decided.

Harry shrugged and headed to the Common Room. He froze at the bottom of the stairs, when he saw a certain red head waiting there.

She looked at him confused, "You're not James…"

"N-n-no. I'm not."

The Marauders looked at him weirdly but shrugged it off.

James moved to the front, "I'm here Lily-flower!"

"Who is he?" Lily asked.

"Apparently, he's my future son. Looks like me huh?" James told her.

"Just a little," Lily said sarcastically.

"Er, I need to see Dumbledore," Harry said again.

"I'll come," Lily said.

They made it to the gargoyles when Harry said, "Lemon Drops."

"How did you know that?" Lily asked.

"Just a guess. I went to his office a lot."

Harry knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore's voice through the door, "Come in."

The six entered his office and the Headmaster only looked faintly surprised at Harry.

"Good morning Ms. Evans, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. I'm Harry Potter."

"Do you know how you came to this time Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Not really. I have a guess though," Harry told him.

"And what might that be?"

"Last night, in my time, I was at the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking at stars. I saw a shooting star, made a wish, and went to bed. Next thing I know, I've woken up here," Harry explained.

"What was your wish Mr. Potter, if I may ask?"

"Err, I wished, I wished I could know my parents…" Harry muttered so only Dumbledore could here.

"If I interpret the meaning correctly, then that wish could be made into you going back in time. For now, since we have no way of getting you back as the potion to send you back will take around a year to brew, you will continue your year here. We will announce your arrival at breakfast. "

"What about messing up the future and all that?"

"I know a mass obliviation spell I can use after you leave. You can tell whatever you want of the future," Dumbledore told him.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said as he left the room with the others to go to breakfast.


End file.
